


Aftermath

by The_Lupine_Sojourner



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Reaction, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lupine_Sojourner/pseuds/The_Lupine_Sojourner
Summary: Since Annihilation Earth ended and we didn't really see the turtles' reactions to the Earth blowing up, their father dying, and then Casey's STUPID 'this is awesome' line...This happened. Honestly, this is kinda my reaction, but I tried to put it into my OCs's eyes and this came out. Hope you like it! More on these OCs to come, probably.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT FROM THE BEGINNING OF 'ACROSS THE KNOWN UNIVERSE'. THIS CAME ABOUT BECAUSE I AM HONESTLY DISAPOINTED IN THE 'THIS IS AWESOME' LINE THE CREATORS GAVE CASEY. ITS'S UNREALISTIC AND STUPID, IF YOU ASK ME.  
> WARNING: ANGTSY AND SAD. SORRY FOR FEELS IN ADVANCE.  
> ...DON'T KILL ME?

This...this should not have happened. This was all wrong...

What went wrong? How could this have happened? How could this have gone so wrong, so suddenly? I still can't believe it...I refuse to accept it.

I knew the alliance was temporary at best, but I never suspected that Saki would turn as soon as Dad turned his back. The instant Dad's focus was not on preventing the inevitable betrayal, the second the perfect opportunity arose...Saki didn't hesitate. He...he...stabbed my father. He...murdered him in cold blood, just like that. He knew the consequences, and yet...he still did it. He never even considered waiting. He saw his opportunity, and he took it. Pure and simple.

Of course, I went on the vicious offensive in return, managing several nasty gashes and cuts on Dad's murderer's flesh before the Black Hole grew too big. I was forced, or rather Leo dragged me away in time, to grab a bench and cling to it as we mourned Dad's passing. I watched his eyes close. I begged Dad not to let go, even as I felt him pass on. It wasn't like back when the Kraang took New York. Not at all. Back then, we only had a Kraang invasion to deal with. Dad was merely flushed away, beaten into unconsciousness, yes, but alive. There was such a high chance of his survival, looking back now, I'm shocked I had thought Dad dead all those months. But now...he was in a black hole. Sucked away to who knows where, if Earth was not destroyed in the transportation process. I fear it was.

Now...I watch Earth disappear into the void, along with...everyone I know, all my close friends, Leather-Head, and my sister, Miwa. Everyone...just...gone. In an instant. Only my siblings and those I view as something resembling siblings remain, stuck on this strange robot's ship. We, apparently, are 'going on a wondrous adventure'. Whatever that means.

Casey has the nerve to say it was awesome. No, it is most certainly not awesome!

"How can you say that?! 'This is awesome'?!" I bark, rounding on my friend. "Seriously, Casey?! WHAT PART OF THIS IS AWESOME?! THE EARTH BEING DESTROYED?! DAD DYING?! BEING THE ONLY SPECIMENS OF LIFEFORMS FROM EARTH LEFT IN THE UNIVERSE?!" Yes, I was livid with him. I was beyond livid. I was in grief, and he had the nerve to say that was all awesome?! No way I'm letting that slide. Casey looks nervous, backing away with his hands up in surrender. I don't accept it. I can't. "How is this awesome?! TELL ME!" I screeched, grabbing the front of Casey's grubby vigilante costume, ignoring the hands that tried to peel me away. How dare he brush aside this...this catastrophe, the deaths of over eight billion people like this?! All those innocents...they never had a warning, they never deserved this. How dare Casey disregard that this easily?!

"Asami, stoppit!" Lupa and April cry, but it sounds as if they were on the other end of a long tunnel. I hardly even register their words. 

Casey gulps. I scare him. Good. "Ami, I didn't mean it. We just...we all have our own ways of handling traumatic situations." I had slapped him full on the face before I knew it. I had had enough of Casey's insensitivity and brash attempts at humor that only make the situation worse. Much worse.

"This isn't coping!" I screeched, tears now leaking out and voice trembling. The robot just stood there, gazing between Casey and I, totally unsure of what to do. He seemed worried for Casey. Yeah. He should be. "This is you being totally insensitive, as always!" I growled, standing over him, quivering with the effort it took to not break down then and there and possibly attack him. "You are always trying to lighten the mood with those stupid jokes and ridiculous lines!!" I was blinking rapidly now, my voice quickly losing venom. I swallowed. "Did it not occur to you that that was the worst thing you could say?" That was hardly a whisper. I don't know why I reacted that way, but I pull myself together enough to make it out of the cockpit , the door automatically closing behind me. 

I find myself leaning against the door, sinking to the floor, and finally letting it all out. I hoped this door was soundproof. I hated myself for letting my eyes drift from Saki for an instant. I hated Saki for being the twisted psycho he was, but I didn't hate Casey. He was just trying to lighten the mood. He was not intentionally adding salt to the wound and grinding it in. I had to remember that. He was not the bad guy. The Triceratons were the real enemy. If they hadn't brought in that Heart of Darkness, Dad would never have even considered teaming up with Saki. 

Never. But...the circumstances called for it, and it was effective, if not incredibly, predictably, short-lived. It was the single oddest moment of my life, working alongside mutants like Tiger-Claw and Rahzar to bring the Heart of Darkness down. I must admit, Tiger-Claw makes a much better ally than enemy. At the very least, he had some moral code. He knew he had to make this alliance was the only way to ensure his own survival. He even went out of his way to make certain we had a shot at deactivating the Heart of Darkness. Too bad he had to get sucked up, as well...

Saki did not have that same sense of honor and moral standing, dooming the child he so claimed to love, all for the sake of some stupid revenge scheme that resulted in his own destruction. Dad once told me 'bitterness is swallowing poison and expecting someone else to die'. That was how he had overcome his hatred for Shredder. How apropos that saying is for Shredder, although he was not the only one to die because he could not let go of the hate inside.

Everyone on Earth was gone because of him. Because he couldn't...let...Dad...go. He couldn't just give up his hunt for revenge. He just couldn't. It was not in his nature. So warped and twisted by years of hatred and bitterness, he didn't see reason. He turned a blind eye to the Kraang invasion a year or more ago. It seems so long ago...but Saki withdrew into his lair, festering until the danger had passed, heedless of the fact that he most likely wold not survive the invasion and transformation of the planet, had the Kraang succeeded. It took a plead for Miwa's safety and security to get Saki to withhold this blades for as long as he had.

But in the end...his twisted nature and sick ways won over, and...he seized an opportunity. Nothing more, nothing less. Nothing mattered to him anymore, but that his revenge was complete. But in the end, he was the victim of his own venom, dying in his own stupidity. I was finally able to get myself together enough to face my siblings and closest friends again. The door opening and closing was the only greeting I get.

"..." I couldn't say anything. I was still getting sucker punched by the aftermath. I broke down again. This was all too much, all too horrible. I couldn't deal with this. Not now...not for a while. After merely a few seconds, I was enveloped by several scaly arms, and I felt masks burrowing into my fur. I wrapped my arms around as many of my siblings as I could. We ended up in a pile on the floor, but no one moved. It gave us all some semblance of an anchor in this tidal wave of change we were faced with, to know and to touch the family we came so close to losing. The robot seemed to get that he had no place interfering and just let us be.

Wise decision.

"Come now, stop your crying..." Came Lupa's shaky and trembling vocals. I stiffened. I used to sing that to Lupa and the guys at night when they didn't want to sleep, or had had nightmares... "It'll be alright...Just take my hand, hold it tight...I will protect you-"

"From all around you...I will be here, don't you cry." I sang, somehow sitting up and hugging Raph, who had happened to be the first to hug me when I broke down, wiping my rather disgustingly runny nose into my catsuit sleeve. Then promptly broke down again. This repeated, my breaking and attempting to pull myself together, several times. Then, we all stood, Leo helping me to my feet. He then turned to the robot in front of us.

"Alright Fugitoid, or whatever your name is, what just happened?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I TOLD YOU IS WAS ANGSTY! AND SAD! I WARNED YOU! ANWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


End file.
